rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Jak na RP taurena
thumb|left|800px 'Povaha taurenů' Níže najdete nejtypičtější vlastnosti taurenů, které byste se měli snažit zapojit do svého RP. Pokud se vám zdá, že si některé protiřečí, přečtěte si i vysvětlení u nich. Respekt '- taureni si váží ostatních stejně jako sebe samých, projevují velkou úctu starším a respektují i slabé či mrzáky (souvisí to s filozofií malých kamínků, které nakonec utrhnou lavinu - nikdy nevíte, jestli ten, koho chcete urazit, nebude zanedlouho rozhodovat o životě mnoha dalších) '''Spravedlivost '- v očích Matky Země si jsou všichni rovni a všichni jsou stejně důležití, všichni jsou na ní i stejně závislí... a hodilo by se i pořekadlo, že jak se do lesa volá, tak se z lesa ozývá a každému se vrátí jeho činy; taureni se snaží měřit všem stejně bez ohledu na majetek, moc nebo tituly - to ostatně jsou věci, co pro ně nic neznamenají 'Mírumilovnost '- taureni nikdy nebudou sami vyhledávat boj, válku nebo konflikty a hádky, nebudou nikoho urážet (to souvisí s jejich respektem ke všemu živému a Matce Zemi); vyprovokovat je stojí značné úsilí, ovšem ve chvíli, kdy se tak stane, je těžké zastavit jejich spravedlivý hněv; taureni nezabíjí, pokud to není nezbytně nutné '''Ochranitelský pud - ten je občas patrný v přístupu taurenů k ostatním rasám Hordy, které vnímají jako nerozumné a zbrklé děti; taureni jsou ze zcela jasných důvodů ti nejlepší strážci a obránci, které Horda má; mají bystřejší smysly než lidé a jsou uvážlivější než orkové Přemýšlivost '- hloubáním nad vším možným i nemožným a následky svého i cizího počínání stráví taureni většinu života i velkou část dne, pokud se nevěnují lovu či řemeslu, s tím souvisí i další vlastnost, to jest... '''Málomluvnost '- tauren rozhodně nemluví jako když pálíte z kalašnikova, stejně tak neříká zbytečnosti, pravděpodobně s vámi ani nebude společensky konverzovat o počasí, pokud vás provází divočinou; něco jiného jsou příběhy u ohně, ve vyprávění příběhů mají taureni velkou tradici a celá jejich dávná historie a mýty se dochovala jen jako legendy vyprávěné Staršími '''Sebezpytování - souvisí s přemýšlivostí, taureni si dávají záležet, aby ničím, co dělají, neublížili milované Matce Zemi, zvažují každý svůj krok a rozhodnutí a ze všeho, co prožili, si berou ponaučení do budoucna; i přesto jsou velice upnutí na své tradice a navyklý stav věcí... sami se mění jen velmi pomalu Sebekontrola, stoicismus 'až '''flegmatičnost '- taurení vnitřní klid by jim mohl závidět mnohý... na urážky a otevřené provokace obvykle nereagují, nebo se je pokusí přejít humorem, legraci si mimochodem umí udělat i sami ze sebe (viz "Here comes the beef!")... souvisí to s jejich mírumilovností 'Spiritualita '- taureni se zajímají o duševno a mystiku; obřady, malé rituály, rady duchů, jsou nedílnou součástí jejich života a toho, o čem přemýšlejí den co den '''Paličatost, vytrvalost '- pokud se taureni pro něco rozhodnou, nevymluvíte jim to; pokud s něčím započnou, dokončí to i přes překážky a příkoří; nevzdávají se snadno a vydrží i v podmínkách, kdy by ostatní couvli '''Pomstychtivost '- taureni ctí pomstu za bezpráví či vraždy, pokud se pro ni rozhodnou, není moc, co by je zastavila, dokud ji nedokončí, nebo při pokusu o ni sami nezemřou (viz Gann Stonespire a jeho pomsta na trpasličí pevnosti Bael'dun, kvůli které dokonce opustil Hordu a stal se osamělým vlkem) '''Historie a původ vaší postavy Někdo taureny nazývá něžnými obry, jiný vznešenými divochy, další zase nejmírumilovnější rasou Azerothu... většinu své historie ale neprožili v míru, naopak byli ve válce s kentaury, jakkoli ne vlastní volbou. Kentauři k nim vždy byli velmi nepřátelští, vyhnali je z jejich domoviny, masakrovali je a dokonce pojídali, kdykoli to šlo. Thrallův příchod do Kalimdoru (rok 20) pro taureny rozhodně znamenal začátek nové doby. thumb|left|350px Podle oficiálního lore se taureni dožívají 110 let, tedy déle, než průměrný člověk nebo ork, v RPG se pak různí názory na dobu, kdy dospívají (čísla se pohybují od 15 do 50 let věku - tu druhou hranici bych ovšem brala spíše jako za hranici věku středního a počátek stárnutí). Váš tauren, pokud je dospělý (tedy minimálně stár 15 let, kdy může zahájit své rituály Matky Země a zkoušky dospívání), by vyrostl v Barrens se vším, co život tam znamená. Taurení kmeny se tou dobou stěhovaly pustými pláněmi podle toho, jak se měnilo počasí a roční období, nebo podle toho, kde nejméně útočili kentauří nájezdníci. Všechny kmeny strádaly a zdálo se být jasné, že je zanedlouho kentauři vyhladí. Jakýkoli pokus o vybudování větší osady či větší spojení kmenů (nápad Cairna Bloodhoofa) jen přilákalo pozornost větší skupiny nájezdníků a bylo předem odsouzeno k neúspěchu. Příchod orků a trollů z Hordy změnil pro taureny vše. Již od prvního setkání s Thrallem taureni pochopili, že obě strany sdílejí stejné cíle - taureni měli hluboce duchovní šamanskou kulturu, kterou se i orkové snažili obnovit v nové Hordě... a orkové měli sílu a vůli pomoci taurenům zatlačit nepřátele a získat zpět zemi jejich předků a konečně i domov pro jejich lid. Náčelník Cairne Bloodhoof byl prvním, kdo na Thralla a jeho Hordu narazil, také byl hlavním velitelem taurenů v rozhodujících bitvách proti kentaurům. Po dobytí Mulgore založil na stolové hoře město Thunder Bluff a vítal v něm všechny vracející se kmeny. Přirozeně se tak stal novým vůdcem, když se všechny kmeny spojili pod jeho velením jako součást nové Hordy. Hodně mladý tauren, který se teprve chystá splnit zkoušky dospělosti, by toto pamatoval jako malé dítě - příchod malých zelených bytostí s holou kůží a kly i založení prvního taureního města na stolové hoře a oslavy s tím spojené. thumb|450px I když se v letech vanilla WoW Horda potýkala s nedostatkem zdrojů a teprve budovala Durotar, pro taureny to byl čas relativního klidu narušovaný jen menšími vpády kentaurů, bojem s harpyjemi a ostnatci a pokusy trpaslíků dolovat v horách kolem Mulgore. Stejně tak dobu TBC prožili v míru, teprve v roce 27 dostáli svému spojenectví a po boku orků se vydali na tažení daleko na sever, do Northrendu, kde se zúčastnili tažení proti Arthasovi, novému Králi Lichů. Tehdy poprvé narazili na taunky, severskou rasu, která s nimi očividně sdílela původ. Ne všichni taureni jsou ale spokojení se stavem věcí. Grimtotemové vidí všechny ostatní rasy kromě taurenů jako nepřátele a snaží se Cairna svrhnout... dá se říci, že jsou takovou taurení mafií, jejich Staršina Magatha Grimtotem si udržuje fasádu loajality Cairnovi a Hordě přímo v Thunder Bluff, ale sama velí svému kmeni, aby napadal kohokoli, kdo se přiblíží k jejich osadám, včetně ostatních taurenů. Prazvláštní je, že jediná rasa, kterou Grimtotemové snesou, jsou Opuštění, z nichž se někteří dokonce stali součástí jejich klanu. Jen z důvodu tohoto spojení byli Opuštění vpuštěni do jeskyně obsahující Jezírka Zření v samotném srdci Thunder Bluff. Většina zbylých taurenů se k nim ale chová velice podezřívavě. thumb|left|350px Krom klanu Grimtotemů ale běžní taureni nahlíží na většinu ras přátelsky, s úctou a trpělivostí. Dávají každému šanci s nimi jednat v míru a udělají si názor podle jeho činů. Samozřejmě jsou nejbližší orkům pro jejich společný názor na okolní svět a opakovanou pomoc v dobách nouze. Někteří dokonce chtějí pomoci Opuštěným stát se opět lidmi (a někteří to možná používají jako zástěrku, aby se dostali k jinak zakázanému vědění, které by Opuštění mohli mít). Krvaví elfové jsou ale pro taureny cítit arkánou (někteří dokonce felem) a taureni s tím mají dost potíže, tahle energie se jim zdá jako jed. Je ironií, že taureni všeobecně nemají žádnou nenávist k Alianci, pokud nejsou sami napadeni, a dokonce hluboce respektují noční elfy, které si spojují se svými vlastními prastarými mýty o dětech měsíce, levého oka Matky Země. Vadí jim hlavně to, jak trpaslíci kopou na jejich posvátných místech bez úcty k duchům a předkům. Pokud by ale tauren měl označit svého nepřítele č.1, rozhodně to bude kentaur, ne Aliance. 'Jak se tato fakta mohou projevit ve vašem rp?' Předně: taureni jsou nomádi a představa "rodného města" či místa, odkud pocházíte, je pro ně nová. Nikdy na jednom místě netrávili více času, dokud nebyl založen Thunder Bluff. Nejstarší taureni narození v jejich městě jsou ještě stále děti (7-8 let), takže většina taurenů za své rodné místo označí celé širé pláně Barrens, kterými putovali nespočítaně generací. thumb|350px Zadruhé: je jisté, že by vašeho taurena od dětství učili milovat lov, přežít v pustině v jakémkoli počasí, umět se bránit i utéci včas (protože ne každý boj musí být až na život a na smrt). Stejně tak jej učili principu rovnováhy a "vzájemnosti", který všichni musí sdílet s přírodou. Vše, co si od Matky vezmeš, by ses jí měl snažit vrátit jakýmkoli způsobem, který dokážeš. Tento "duální" druh výchovy - propadnout vášni lovu a zároveň všechno včetně maličkých rozhodnutí pečlivě zvažovat - z taurenů činí ony klidné a ušlechtilé bytosti, které se ale v okamžiku konfliktu dokáží změnit v nesmiřitelné a děsivé soky. Taurena nechcete naštvat, věřte mi. Jako hráč byste ale měli znát těch pár ras, které jim dokáží snadno zrychlit tep, tedy kentaury, ostnatce, harpyje... a trpaslíky. thumb|left|200px Zatřetí: pro taureny neexistuje psaná historie, většina všeho, co se odehrálo před vstupem do Hordy, je známa pouze z vyprávění Starších a několika svitků, které lze najít ve stanu Hamuula Runetotema na Plošině Starších v Thunder Bluff. Tyto svitky nejsou o moc víc, než legendy a mýty, nikdo ani netuší, zda a jak moc jsou přesné. Pro roleplayera to je dobrá zpráva - máte tak volné pole pro vlastní fantazii, můžete si vymyslet vlastní mýty a legendy, aniž byste měli strach, že někomu šlápnete na kuří oko. Navíc ze svého taurena můžete udělat dokonalého vypravěče příběhů u ohně. Je váš tauren spokojený s tím, jakým směrem se ubírá nová taurení společnost? Patří k zastáncům Maghaty nebo Cairna? Je násilí a války něco, co ho trápí? Hněvá se na trpaslíky za jejich nenasytné ničení Matky Země? Ztratil váš tauren v bojích na severu někoho blízkého? Potkal někdy taunky? Pokud ano, co si o nich myslí? 'Tipy na roleplay taurena' thumb|left|450px První dojem z taurenů a jejich vsí samozřejmě doslova křičí "severoamerický indián". Ono to tedy je víc indián z májovky, tedy trochu klišé verze indiána spíše než jejich skutečný obraz. Inspirovat se indiánskými tradicemi a kulturou v RP taurena ale rozhodně není na škodu. Níže najdete pár tipů, které nejsou až tak očividné, ale napadly by vás ve chvíli, kdy by tauren doopravdy přišel k vám domů na čaj. 'Na velikosti... záleží' Taureni si sami mezi sebou nepřipadají nijak zvlášť velcí... ale při setkání s jakoukoli další rasou krom draenei si nemohou nevšimnout, jak jsou proti nim ostatní malí, tencí a... holí. Navíc mají tolik zbytečných prstů navíc! Stejně tak se váš tauren pravděpodobně občas zasekne v prostorách, kde táboří či bydlí menší rasy, nevejde se do každého průchodu a neprotáhne se každým kanálem... také jejich váze nemusí odolat každý kus nábytku. Prolomená elfí lavička? Nebezpečně praskající gobliní kadeřnické křeslo? Zapojit toto lehce do RP rozhodně není špatné, nezapomeňte ale nepřehánět. 'Ano, nenosíme boty...' Kopyta. Nikdo z nás je nemá, ale dovedete si představit, jaké by bylo s něčím takovým absolvovat vaši každodenní cestu do školy a práce, nastoupit do autobusu... popřípadě se pokusit dát si jednoduše sprchu? Zaprvé tu je jejich zvuk - ten určitě nepřeslechnete. Tauren na audienci u elfího aristokrata při průchodu mramorovým sálem... chápete, kam tím mířím, ne? Zadruhé - na některém povrchu budou kopyta samozřejmě klouzat. Nejen led, ale tvrdý mokrý povrch mohou být problém. Proto je samozřejmé, že taureni ve svých osadách dávají přednost trávě a měkké udusané hlíně. Nezapomeňte také, že jejich kopyta jsou velice účinnou zbraní v boji - dokáží na bojišti dupnout tak silně, že jsou menší bytosti na chvilku zmateny, než znovu získají rovnováhu. 'Ale... zato trkáme' Rohy... pro vašeho taurena, pokud má výraznější tvar rohů a ne jejich nejmenší model, mohou rohy koneckonců být i zbraní. A také zdrojem potíží, pokud se pohybuje příliš hustými podrostem či místností s nízkým stropem, ze kterého visí bylinky, sušené zásoby... nebo cokoli dalšího. Nezapomeňte na další část těla, kterou si v reálu také nevyzkoušíte: oháňka. Jako prodloužení páteře se dá předpokládat, že bude citlivá a žádný tauren si ji nenechá od nikoho hanobit, ovazovat mašličkami ani zavřít do dveří. Lze tušit, že od sebe její pomocí odhání obtížný hmyz. V neposlední řadě taurení těla kryje kratinká jemná srst... o tu je jistě zapotřebí se starat jinak, než o kůži lidí a elfů. Zapojit tyto anatomické odlišnosti do RP taurena také není marný nápad, což? 'Jména... ach ta jména' thumb|left|200px Taureni mají několik jmen. Jejich příjmení obvykle označuje kmen, do kterého se narodili, nebo do něj byli přijati. Taková příjmení se předávají po generace. Pokud ale vykonají významný čin, který ohromí Starší jejich kmene, mohou si vybrat své vlastní jméno k jeho připomínce. "Křestní" jména jsou dětem dána při narození a změní se ve chvíli, kdy složí své zkoušky dospělosti a oslaví je na obřadu před náčelníkem a Staršími. Toto dospělé jméno popisuje nějakou událost v jejich životě, nebo výraznou osobní vlastnost či zvláštnost jejich vzhledu. Tauren může získat i třetí jméno či přezdívku, které používá, když jedná s ostatními rasami. Jak vidíte, jména jsou pro taureny důležitá. Co to může znamenat pro vás? Můžete mít jméno, za kterým se skrývá příběh z minulosti vaší postavy. Nebo budete hrát postavu, která teprve skládá zkoušky dospělosti a netuší, jaké jméno jí na jejím obřadu Starší určí. Třeba doufají, že když se budou hodně snažit, dostanou fakt cool a bombastické jméno? Nebo je za jménem vaší postavy nějaká zvláštnost jako kakaová skvrna velikosti mexického dolaru či zlomený roh? A co když vaše postava kvůli své minulosti dostala jméno, které je hanlivé a vzniklo spíš jako nehezká přezdívka, které se snaží zbavit? 'Taurení způsob myšlení' Taureni věří, že všichni si jsou v očích Matky Země rovni. Ví, že i slabí a mrzáci mohou znát moudra, která by si měl vyslechnout i ten nejmocnější válečník a největší hrdina. Respektují tedy i tu nejmenší živou bytost, ať je jakkoli bídná, nebezpečná či zoufalá... a respektují i své nepřátele. thumb|400px Taureni nevlastní zemi, všechna země patří Matce a jim je povoleno na ní lovit a sbírat dary jejího milosrdenství. Proto u taurenů nenajdete žádné velké farmy a sady. U taurenů neexistuje daná rodinná struktura, taurení zvyky se liší podle původního kmene, ze kterého každý jedinec pochází - od matriarchátu kde o všem rozhoduje pramatka kmene po patriarchát s mentalitou "stáda" (tedy jeden vůdčí muž s vícero partnerkami), od dvojic podobného typu jako jsou manželství lidí (méně častých) po kmenovou "komunitu" sobě rovných, která společně vychovává děti (což je nejčastější případ). Taureni jsou stoičtí ochránci toho, v co věří, klidní filozofové a dokonalí lovci, citliví objímači stromů a tajuplní šamani, kteří dokáží mluvit s duchy zemřelých, jsou to pacifisté, kteří však dokáží bojovat jako rozzuřený býk. K vysvětlení jejich pohledu na svět použiji ještě jeden krátký příběh. Malá gazela se zatoulala od svého stáda, zabloudila na neznámé území a náhle ji zaskočil raptor. Ve snaze mu utéci, rozběhla se pláněmi až k severnímu hřebeni, po kterém skákala a volala své stádo. Klopýtla na jednom z převisů a uvolnila tak balvan na jeho okraji. Balvan se skutálel dolů do průrvy, kterou sem vždy cestovalo stádo malé gazely, zablokoval ji a tak další rok do plání gazely neprošly. Nespásly rostliny a nerozšířily svým trusem jejich semínka. Travin a rostlin bylo méně, takže v další části roku neměli dostatek potravy ani strideři a kodové, slábli a byli nemocní, hladoví predátoři neměli téměř co lovit, a tak začali napadat i osady shu'halo. Vše jen proto, že se zaběhl jeden malý gazelí koloušek. I malé věci mohou mít nedozírné následky a nikdy nevíte, která z maličkostí nakonec bude doopravdy důležitá v budoucnu. thumb|left|350px Taurení druid, který zná koloběh přírody a ví, kdy medvědi uléhají k spánku, kdy ptáci hnízdí a kdy vyráží šelmy na lov, hledá v obvyklém řádu věcí tyto malé nesrovnalosti a snaží se je napravit, dokud ostatním rasám připadají titěrné či nepodstatné. Taurení šaman, neustále naslouchající šepotu duchů, pozná, když je v jejich hlasech první tón změny... ví, že když je svět duchů vychýlen z rovnováhy, svět živých bude vzápětí následovat. Proto neváhá a varuje svůj kmen o špatném znamení, i kdyby se zdálo být banálním. Taurení válečník pozoruje orka, který v zápalu bitvy neudrží linii a vyrazí do vřavy nepřátel, aby se oháněl svou sekerou. Tauren vidí, jak se lidé okamžitě nahrnou do vzniklého otvoru, dostanou se orkům za záda a bitva bude ztracena... proto s rozvahou okamžitě mezeru po zbrklém orkovi nahradí a drží linii za něj. thumb|350px Taurení náčelník zná dobře svůj kmen, jeho lásky a nelásky, sváry a vztahy... ví, že si mladý Zlomený Roh řekne nejen o svůj podíl z posledního úlovku koda, ale i o kůži z něj, přestože chudák starý Hrbolam umí kůže zpracovat mnohem lépe. Jenže Hrbolam na lovu skoro nepomohl, spíš překážel, a při posledním boji o osadu se ukázalo, že jej opouštějí síly. Zato Zlomeného Rohu se okamžitě zastane řada těch, co ho viděla bránit ves při posledním nájezdu. A náčelník ví, že hrozí hádka a možná i boj... a že letošní zima bude krutá a Hrbolam tu kožešinu potřebuje víc, než kdo jiný. A připraví večerní dělení kořisti tak, aby Zlomený Roh nakonec kožešinu starci sám nabídl dobrovolně. Tauren nebude jednat ani hovořit zbrkle. Bude dlouho zvažovat každé rozhodnutí, občas tak dlouho, že to deptá jeho společníky z jiných ras. Při svém zvažování zmíní i detaily, které podle nich s rozhodnutím vůbec nesouvisí, ale jemu přijdou podstatné a důležité. Tauren je právě ten, kdo si před důležitým rozhodnutím vezme den dva na rozmyšlenou. Taureni ctí moudrost v síle, Hamuul Runetotem doslova říká: "Mírni svou silu moudrostí." I ten nejdrsnější taurení válečník či lovec bude alespoň trochu empatický a vnímat pocity ostatních. A moudrost? Ne každý musí být moudrý, moudrost je dar, který nemuseli obdržet všichni. Ale tauren je mezi těmi, kdo jako první uzná své meze i to, nač nestačí, a na rovinu to předem a nahlas oznámí, nebude si nikdy hrát na něco, čím není. Co z toho všeho plyne pro vaše RP? Nehrajte jen taurena. Hrajte taurena v jeho světě. Přemýšlejte celou dobu o větším a vyšším scénáři, než o scéně, kterou právě hrajete, protože tak by uvažoval váš tauren. Začněte zmiňovat zdánlivě irelevantní fakta ke každému menšímu rozhodnutí, které činíte, a pokuste se o jejich důležitosti přesvědčovat členy své družiny. Sáhodlouze a zeširoka vysvětlovat, že toto je ten veledůležitý i když miniaturní kamínek, který může utrhnout lavinu, pokud nebudete všichni opatrní. Záhy uslyšíte, jak skvěle toho taurena hrajete. 'Chyby v roleplay taurena' Nejčastější omyly týkající se RP taurenů jsou dvojího typu - první souvisí s neznalostí lore. Hrát taurena, který se narodil v Thunder Bluff a je dospělý, je chyba. Stejně tak hrát taurena, který nenávidí orky. Hrát taurena - kultistu - už takový problém není, jak sami víte, taureni jsou i v Twilight Hammer, pokud sejdou z cesty. A nebo se dají najít i u pirátů a bukanýrů či v gladiátorském ringu. thumb|left|700px Druhý problém souvisí se špatně zahranou povahou taurena. Taureni nejsou prchliví a zbrklí, na rozdíl od hráčů se ovládnou a nehádají se, nedělají vtípky na úkor druhých a neprovokují je. Pokud už si chtějí vyřešit osobní spor mezi sebou, bude to formou rituálního boje beze zbraní a zbrojí, určitě ne vraždou! Další dost častý problém je (vzhledem k tomu, že je tauren u Hordy momentálně - patch 3.3.5a - jediná rasa, která smí mít druida), že někteří RP hráči hrají taurena raději ve zvířecí formě, než v taurením těle. Zvažte to - aspekt je cosi, co vám bylo propůjčeno duchy z Moonglade, navíc ve zvířecí podobě sotva můžete mluvit... a dá se předpokládat, že čím déle ve zvířecí podobě jste, tím větší je šance uvíznout v ní navždy a ztratit původní taurení mysl v bludišti zvířecích pudů. Navíc se dá říci, že zúčastnit se taureního setkání v podobě zvířete by Starší mohli brát jako důkaz neúcty. Vážně - viděli jste snad taurení NPC proměněná uprostřed civilizace do koček a medvědů? (Nemluvím o trollích druidech, jejichž "give da f**k" mentalitě to naopak naprosto odpovídá - viz jejich NPC Sesebi v cataclysm Orgrimmaru) 'Postoj k jednotlivým povoláním' Classy jsou opět seřazeny podle míry prestiže - u taurenů se ale dá říci, že první čtyři dosahují v jejich společnosti stejné úcty a stejnou měrou se podílí na rozhodování o důležitých záležitostech Lidu. 'Lovec' Taureni ctí lovce více, než ostatní rasy Hordy, vidí v něm toho, který propojuje druidské znalosti přírody s uměním boje, jaké znají válečníci, navíc ctí i duši zvířete po způsobu šamanů. Největšího obdivu se dostává lovcům, kteří dokáží zvíře zabít jednou ranou, aniž by trpělo. Tak, aby se dalo spotřebovat do posledního kousku a nic nepřišlo nazmar. Taureni zvyklí na nomádský způsob života toho nikdy moc zbytečně nevyhodili a očekávají od svých lovců, že budou zruční a efektivní. 'Válečník' Taurenští válečníci jsou z let válek proti kentaurům zocelení a vytrvalí, navíc mají jedny z nejbystřejších smyslů. Kdo se chce stát obráncem Thunder Bluff, musí složit sérii těžkých zkoušek a pak předstoupit před velenáčelníka a Starší. Ti, kteří položí svůj život při obraně velenáčelníka a kmene jsou pak pohřbeni na čestném místě v Rudých Skalách, kde smí spočinout jen opravdoví hrdinové taurenů. Taurení náčelníci bývají často právě skvělými válečníky. 'Šaman' I přestože se taureni zdají být pomalou a přemýšlivou rasou, kdokoli by viděl taureního šamana při rituálu, neuvěří, jak energetičtí dokážou Shu'halo být. Taureni zbožňují tanec, bubny, chrastítka a chřestící ozdoby... a taurení šaman je mistr rituálního tance, za zvuku kmenových bubnů pak šaman povolává elementy a duchy a tančí s nimi, aby získal jejich přízeň pro svůj lid, nadcházející lov či boj. V dobách míru je ale taurení šaman hlavním rádcem svého Lidu, tím, za kterým si chodí pro radu, věštbu či postesknout každý z osady. 'Druid' Druidí společenství je pro taureny záhadné (hlavně to, které se drží tajnůstkářsky stranou po vzoru nočních elfů, Cenariův kruh) a přesto posvátné. Druidé mají dar se měnit ve zvířata a léčit zemi i živé bytosti... ale mezi taureny jejich status není nic, co by se mělo závidět. Vnímají druidismus jako privilegované břímě. Druid má mnoho povinností a taurení druid, při taurením náhledu na svět, kdy celá osada je jako jedna rodina, musí za svou rodinu brát celý svět a vše živé v něm. 'Zvěd/zloděj' Nechme stranou vtipy o taurení roguně a podívejme se na zvědy jako takové - v mnoha ohledech se dají pokládat za smrtící zabijáky, kteří dokáží zabít čistě a jednou ranou. Pak by byli bráni jako skvělí lovci, na rozdíl od válečníka, který potřebuje víc těžkých ran, aby skolil svůj cíl. Pokud se dá problém vyřešit za pomoci zvěda či vraha, místo toho, aby se rozpoutala válka, ve které zemře mnohý... patrně by ani u taurenů nikdo nic nenamítal proti zvědům. Taureni jsou hlavně pragmatičtí. 'Kněz' Je to role, kterou tauren dokáže pochopit... léčitel, ano. Ta část s vírou je pro něj ale těžko stravitelná - cožpak nejsme všichni kněžími, kteří ctíme své bohy? Všichni taureni ctí Matku Zemi... čím je tedy nějaký kněz tak zvláštní? Navíc šamanské obřady jsou zábavnější na pohled, než kázání a mše, ne? 'Paladin' U paladinů tauren pochopí jejich úctu k životu a snahu nezabíjet, když to není nezbytně nutné. Respekt je jedna z ctností Světla, se kterým by se ztotožnili. Vytrvalost a houževnatost - i s tím mají zkušenosti. Soucit... empatičtí jsou většinou také. Jenže paladin tyto tři ctnosti bere na bojiště a když je třeba, ve jménu Světla i zabíjí. Matka Země dává život a obživu, je mírumilovná. Navíc řada paladinů jsou trpaslíci. A verze těchto rytířů, kterou znají od Krvavých elfů, se doslova příčí taurením principům o braní si jen tolika, kolik sami dokážete vrátit. Paladin je pro ně voják s dobrými principy, který je obvykle aplikuje na špatném místě a ve špatnou dobu. 'Mág' Stejně jako orkové, taureni nevidí magii jako přirozenou. Obávají se ji a nedovolují ji praktikovat ve svých kmenech... ale nevidí ji jako zločin. Trollí mág je jedna z bytostí, před kterou se budou mít na pozoru, tím spíše Opuštěný či Krvavý elf. Pokud je ale magie odpovědí na kletbu, vyhledají i pomoc mága. Ale velmi neochotně. 'Rytíř smrti' Nemrtvý tauren... například Trag Highmountain, je svým kmenem přijímán jako cosi nepřirozeného proti vůli Matky Země, co by nemělo existovat. Pokud se chová přátelsky, bude tolerován a taureni nad ním budou cítit lítost, ale již nikdy nebude brán jako součást kmene. Trag svůj nový domov, který brání, nakonec nalezl daleko na severu u taunků. Rytíři smrti z druhé generace, kteří se vzdali života pro větší moc, jsou pro ně nepochopitelní a nebezpeční. Rytíři z Acheru pak spojenci, kteří víc, než do světa živých, patří do světa duchů. Běžný tauren se ale před rytířem smrti bude mít vždy na pozoru. 'Černokněžníci' I když taureni sami nemají příliš mnoho negativních zkušeností s warlocky, většina toho, co o nich ví, vychází z příběhů, které vyprávějí orkové či elfové. Orkové vypráví o kletbě krve, krvežíznivosti a zotročení, o době, kdy jim přestali odpovídat duchové. Elfové o princi, který se vlivem démonů nakonec propadl do tmy a stal popřením vlastního snu. Černokněžníci jsou pro taureny tedy nepřijatelní, je velmi málo pravděpodobné, že by je uvítali ve svých osadách a stanech... a ještě méně, že by je vůbec tolerovali na svém území. Přeji vám hodně zdaru (a pevných nervů) při RP taurena. Taureni jsou zajímavou a obtížnou rasou pro roleplay. Jako náhled do jejich povahy přikládám ještě jeden z konceptů, ze kterého můžete vyčíst další typy na unikátní taurení zvyky, jako je splétání copánků za každého nepřítele, kterého tauren zabil ve válce. (Viz obrázek níže.) thumb|left|650px Kategorie:Roleplay ve World of Warcraft Kategorie:Návody na RP Kategorie:Lore Kategorie:Horda